I Caught Fire
by jennb3636
Summary: Lets pretend Tommy never got into producing but him and Chaz turned into back up dancers for big time artists. And Jude's eighteen now and going on her first world tour and Darius thought it would be a good idea for Jude and Shay to coheadline an exposive
1. Preface

What if Tommy never was a producer and him and Chaz turned into back up dancers after boyz attack? And Darius is making Jude and Shay go on a world tour together and Shay will need the best back uo dancers he can find...

Preface

"Darius, NO! This is stupid! I hate Shay, we hate each other. Besides, we have completely and totally different fan bases!" Jude paced the length of Darius' office with her blonde locks flying everytime she turned to paced in a different direction. Darius and Shay were sitting in two big, smooth as butter, leather chairs while Kwest, Jude's producer, leaned on the door frame. "Jude, what happened between us, was stupid on my part, but that was almost three years ago, get over it!"

Shay's emotionless peace offering set Jude's anger off even more. Her face was almost the same shade of red her old hair color was. Kwest could tell Shay's last comment really pissed Jude off so he went to intervine before she would say something she would regret later. "And thanks for your kind apology Shay but Darius, can I talk to Jude alone for five minutes?" Kwest was holding Jude back by her shoulders. She looked like a lion about to attack her prey. And Shay was looking like a pretty good snack. And Darius could tell.

"Fine, but only five minutes. Time is money." Kwest rolled his eyes, turned the fiery, eighteen-year old girl in his grip around, and walked them both toward Studio A. Once there, he walked Jude into the sound proof booth knowing she was ready to explode and it was usless to try to shush her. Jude stomped around the small, confined space screaming for a good two minutes straight. Then she stopped, exhausted and out of breath and just plopped down indian style on the floor and let her head hang between her legs.

Kwest pushed the intercom so Jude could hear him. Kwest may be her producer, but over the past three years since she won the Instant Star competition, Kwest has learned to love Jude as a little sister and he wasn't about to let her ruin her career and pass up this amazing opportunity just because of a vendeta she still held over Shay. "Done yet?" Jude glanced up at Kwest with that look that says, 'not even close.' "Kwest, I can't stand even being in the same room with that egotistical pompous jerk, how am I supposed to tour with him?"

"Jude, I know you and Shay aren't on the best of terms right now," Jude let out a snort at Kwest's remark. 'The best of terms, hell, I hope he dies,' Jude thought to herself while Kwest walked into the sound proof booth and knelt down to Jude's level, "but you can't pass up this opportunity for your career." Jude began to protest but Kwest cut her off. "If you can sit here and honestly tell me you don't want to go on a WORLD TOUR, then I won't push you to, but you know you want to, even if it means dealing with Shay."

Jude sat quiet for a few moments considering what Kwest said. She had been itching to go on tour for months now and this is the perfect opportunity except for...him. Shay broke her heart on her sixteenth birthday and she had moved on from him, but she still hasn't moved on from being terrified of heart ache. She tried dating a few times but nothing lasted because when things would start to get too serious, she'd put up her wall. But thinking about it, she concluded that she's eighteen now and mature enough to deal with a pansy like Shay.

Jude sighed and stood up Kwest following suit. "Lets go talk to Darius." Kwest smiled and hugged Jude. He was glad she made the right decision. "That's my favorite rocker." Jude rolled her eyes and her and Kwest walked back to Darius' office, knocked on he door, and walked in. Darius was sitting in his chair staring at Jude with a questioning look on his face while Shay was standing at the window turned around to face Jude and see what she had to say. Jude took a couple steps towards Darius' desk, looked him in the eye, glanced at Shay and then back at Darius. She inhaled and then exhaled deeply before she spoke. "I'll do it."

Sitting at a bar sipping his beer, Tom Quincy began to re-think letting his best friend, Chaz, take him out for his twenty-fourth birthday. He was sitting at some random bar/ club in New York sipping a beer, watching Chaz try to get on this girl way out of his league. Tommy was contemplating just taking a cab back to his apartment and locking himself in his room and work on his solo album that he han't told anybody about yet, not even Chaz. 'After all, people wouldn't take Lil Tommy Q, back-up dancer seriously yet, but they will,' Tom thought to himself.

Chaz unfortunately struck out with his bomb shell and turned back to Tom with an ornerary look to him. Anytime Chaz ever gave Tommy that look, bad things happened. "Hey man, see that gorgeous brunette leaning against the wall over there," Chaz pointed towards a brunette with a red high thigh length strapless dress on sipping some clear liqiud through a straw, most likely vodka. "Yeah man, what about her?" Tommy asked not really caring, she really wasn't his type. Granted back in the day during Boyz Attack, he didn't really have a type, he did anything with two legs and a vagina, but now adays, Tommy has grown up and tends to drift away from the 'put out on the first night' type of girl. Besides, he liked blondes.

"Well, she's been checking you out all night." Tommy turned back around to Chaz with a stern look on his face. "Chaz, I don't need your help in finding a girlfriend. I might be only a mere twenty-four years of age compared to your twenty-six, but I think I can manage." Tommy realized the whole age thing was a low blow but he didn't really want to deal with Chaz trying to hook him up with someone on his birthday. Turning twenty-four wasn't something Tommy wanted to celebrate anyway. At twenty-four, he still doesn't have a real life plan, a steady girl friend, or a reliable job. What was worth celebrating really? The fact that in the morning he had a rehersal with the infamous Shay and some angsty girl rocker for their world tour?

Actually speaking of, it being one thirty, Tommy decided it was time to turn in anyway to try and scrape a few measly hours of sleep before he had to wake up at six thirty to get to one of Darius' record companies 'D-Major.' Secretly, Tommy wished he was an artist there, hell, he'd be happy being an artist at any studio, but his mom always taught him that anything good was worth waiting for. "Hey man, I'm heading home since we have that rehersal thing with Darius tomorrow, actually today in the morning, about Shay's world tour. You should probably head home too."

"Yeah, you're right man. I'll call a cab since I'm alittle-" Chaz stood up and his drunken sailor steps told you more about his state of mind then words could. "Just a bit tipsy, right man?" Tommy aided Chaz outside to wait for his cab and once Chaz was in the cab and on his way home, Tommy walked the block and a half to his apartment building and went inside to try and get some sleep unaware what the morning was bound to hold.


	2. Chap 1 The Meeting

A/N: Sooooooooo sorry its been so long, things have been hectect. But here's a little something to hopefully tide you guys over until tomorrow. Replies make me happy! ;)

Chapter 1 The Meeting

The next morning at 7:37 am Jude Harrison was stumbling through the lobby of D-Major trying to make it to the

meeting concerning her world tour that she was already seven minutes late for. And Darius hates tardiness. Jude slept in again so her

blonde hair was tasseled, she had on a faded Joey Ramone tee, and her favorite pair of faded ripped jeans. She felt comfortable. She

walked into the conference room at 7:39 to be greet by familiar, and stranger eyes. Darius sat at the head of the conference table while

Portia, Kwest, EJ, Jamie, Speed, Kyle, Wally, and Shay sat to Darius' left and eight strangers sat on his right. One pair of eyes got Jude's

eyes in particular and their intrigiung deep ocean blue mesmerized Jude. Jude was just staring into this man's eyes when Darius began to

speak.

"Well, Jude, now that you've decided to show, sit down, and-" She cut him off, "Yeah, about that D I'm really just its

just-" Darius put a hand up as to silence her, "Just don't let it happen again, we have business to attend to." He motioned for me to sit next

to Kwest and I just obliged considering I was already ten minutes late. "Kay, got it." She said scooting her chair in.

"So what'd I miss?" Jude whispered to Kwest when Darius was addressing one of the unknown's on the other side of

the conference table. "Back up dancers." Kwest leaned over and whispered simply in Jude's ear. Back up dancers? And she needed to

be here for this meeting because? She never had back up dancers before, weren't they just for people like Shay? Darius began to talk to

everybody again as Jude's mind raced with thoughts. "Okay, so now that everyone is here, I'd like everyone to meet everyone

considering you will all be touring together. Get to know each and chat it up a bit. We will finish the meeting after lunch, until then,

everyone mingle. I have some other business to attend to so I'll see everybody back here by 12:00. And that's 12:00, not 12:10." He said

looking directly at Jude. "Jeez, you're late once and look how you get treated." Jude thought to herself as Darius left leaving the sixteen

strangers to get to know one another.

Jude's eyes were once again drawn to the ocean blue's of what Jude assumed was one of the back up dancers and

thought he looked familiar like she'd seen him on TV or something. He was a standard tall, dark, and handsome guy but looked like there

was so much more inside him. Even though Jude never met this guy before, she felt like she did. So since this opportunity presented itself,

Jude was going to take advantage of it, and talk to him, after she went to the bathroom. She forgot to pee before she rushed to D-Major

so she had a very full bladder.

Jude jumped out of her seat and paced to the restroom and felt relieve after she was done and was washing her hands.

Whenever she went to exit the restroom, she jumped back because whenever she opened the bathroom door to go back to the

conference room to talk to the blue eyed babe, he was standing there leaning against the wall waiting for her to come out. "Oh, you

scared me, the bathroom's empty now if you need it." She trailed off and looked at her converses because she was losing self confidence

because of his piercing stare. "I don't need it," he huskily replied. "I wanted to talk to you." Jude felt her knees go weak at just the sound

of his voice. "What is with you Jude, you don't even know this guy, and he's a back up dancer. Get a grip. But he is really gorgeous..."

Jude thought to herself. "Oh, what about?" She said trying to sound nonchalant even though she was far from it. She was getting frustrated

though because he knew he looked familair but she couldn't place his face.

He just shrugged. Jude put out her hand to introduce herself. "Well then, if we're gonna have a conversation about

nothing, I guess we better introduce ourselves. I'm Jude Harrison." He looked at me and simply stated, "I know who you are," before

taking my hand in his. I felt an instant jolt go up my arm through my body just from his touch. "I'm Tom." Jude shook his hand and just

realized who he was. "Oh my god, Tom a in Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack!. I definetly cannot be falling for him now. He went from

boybander to back up dancer." Jude thought to herself. "Tom as in Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack?" Jude asked him and she could

see his jaw clench. "that would be me, but my prefered name nowadays would be Tom or Tommy, thank you." He said a little bitterly.

"Oh, sorry about that...Um...so you're a back up dancer?" Jude sad desperate to find something else to talk about. Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, for now, until I can get some other projects finished up."

"Oh, what are you working on?" Jude asked curiously. "Just ome stuff. I hear you're one hell of a teenage girl rocker."

Jude blushed at his comment. He had heard her music. That had made her happy for some odd reason. "Yeah, that's what they keep

telling me..." She trailed off. "Can you sing me something?" Jude was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him, this guy she just met to

be so upfront with her. She didn't really mind though, and that was unusual. "Well, I'm probably gonna be recording with Kwest soon.

You can listen then if you want." Jude replied sheepishly. "Yeah, okay, just come find me." "Alright." She said and they walked away

from eachother. Neither aware of how much the other would be taking part in the others life soon enough...

Short I know, but there will be another definete update tomorrow sometime...


	3. Chap 2 I Dare You

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter like I promised and the song in here is I Dare You by Shinedown. Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 2 I Dare You

It was almost 11:00 o'clock and Tommy had met everybody and chatted with Kwest, Speed, Kyle, Wally, EJ, and

Portia. He had already known everybody else. But his mind kept wondering back to the blond singer in the Joey Ramone's tee shirt.

There was something special about her that attracted Tommy to her. Then he seen her coming towards him. He greeted her before she

reached him. "Hey Judeee..." He said in a sing song voice. Jude just rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know how many times I hear that a

week?" Tommy smirked. "No clue."

"Well, a lot. So I'm going to record with Kwest now if you still wanna listen to me?" Tommy got excited to hear her sing

in person. "Yeah, lets go." Tommy followed Jude into a studio and she told him to sit next to Kwest in her chair while she went into the

recording booth to get set up. Kwest and Tommy shared a "whats up man" nod like they have known each other for years and they both

got prepared to hear Jude's voice fill the speakers. "Ready when you are." Kwest said to Jude through the mic and Jude nodded.

Seconds later, Jude's voice began to fill the room...

Hello, let me introduce you to  
The characters in the show  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me on canvas so I become  
What you could never be

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Hello, are you still chasing  
The memories in shadows  
Some stay young, some grow old  
Come alive, there are thoughts unclear  
You can never hide

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me on canvas so I become  
What you could never be

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Hello  
Hello...  
I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
Hello...  
Hello...  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

Jude opened her eyes and looked at Kwest and Tommy for their opinions. Tommy was speechless cause she did so well.

He was expecting her to be good, but not like that. Kwest hit the intercom button again and spoke into the mic, "That was great Jude,

just do it one more time with the playback." Jude gave a thumb's up and listened to the music pouring through her headphones and got

lost in her music again.

While Jude was getting lost in her song, Tommy was getting lost in her. "How can so much emotion and fire come out of

just an eighteen year old girl rocker?" Tommy thought to himself. And that's when he started to realize that she wasn't just some angsty

teen rocker, but a heart felt musician. And he was compelled to try to get closer to her even though he only knew her for about four

hours. Jude finished singing again and Kwest said she was done and he would stay and finish the mixing. "Hey, are you going to get

lunch?" Kwest asked Jude. Jude looked at Kwest, then at Tommy and got a slight nod from him, and then turned back to Kwest and

said, "Sure, what do you want me to bring you back?" Kwest smiled, Jude knew him too well. "Whatever you gets fine." He replied.

"Kay, see ya in like an hour." "Bye man." Tommy said to Kwest before exiting after Jude. Kwest waved and then went back to mixing

Jude's newly recorded hit.

Tommy and Jude really hadn't spoke since she started reording so once they reached the lobby, Jude asked Tommy

what he thought of her song. "That was even better than I expected, girl. Really amazing." Jude blushed at his compliment but more at the

fact that he used an indearing name and called her girl. Tommy saw this and smirked to himself. "You wanna take my car and we'll head

out and grab some food real quick at Subway before we have to be back?" Jude looked longingly up at Tommy, "Yeah, sounds good."

The drive to Subway was quiet, but comfortably quiet. Once they reached the diner, Tommy and Jude got out of the car,

went in and ordered their sadwiches. "I'd like a six inch toasted ham and provelone sub with tomato please." Tommy recited like he had

ordered that order a million times. "Well thats boring." Jude thought to herself. "And for you miss?" The worker guy asked. "Um, well I

need a six inch italian sub wih all the works and extra italian dressing. And for me, I would like...a twelve inch toasted sub with...turkey,

ham, swiss and american cheese, lettuce, pickle and banana peppers please? Oh, and can you make that on whole wheat bread?" Jude

smiled and the guy made her ordered while Tommy looked at her in amazement.

"How does that even sound appealing? Mixing turkey and ham, and american and swiss, and banana peppers? You have

strange taste buds.." Tommy said. "Well sorry I don't like to get the same plain order ALL the time." Tommy almost was offended but

then he saw the hint of laughter on Jude's face and decided to play along. "You're right, I'm just so damn boring." Jude was bewildered

that he just agreed like that. "What..?" "I'm just agreeing with you. You're right, I'm predictable." Jude wasn't sure what was going on, but

she didn't have a good feeling about it. But Tommy on the other hand, had a plan brewing in his head. "Okay Quincy, whatever you say."

"Okay, Harrison." Tommy thought it was cute that they called each other by their last names. But anyways, back to his thoughts...

Jude and Tommy walked out of Subway about five minutes later with bags of delicious sandwiches in hand. When they

got in the car. Jude was busy fiddling with Kwest's bag and Tommy just turned facing her and just stared at her. When Jude felt Tommy's

gaze burning her skin, she turned to face him. "What is it Tommy?" Tommy smiled sneekily. "Nothing...its just..." He trailed off. "Just

what?" Jude probed. "This." And in one swift motion Tommy leaned in and brushed his lips against Jude's. She didn't react right away but

then she felt his warm tongue on her lips and she eagerly granted him excess into her mouth while kissing him back. Their tongues danced

and wrestled but it ended just as quickly and sparatic as it started and Tommy pulled away and started the car while Jude was still staring

at him confused.

"Was that predictable?" Tommy asked Jude with a smirk on his face. Jude just sat there shocked as Tommy pulled out of

the parking lot heading back to D-Major for their conference at 12:30. Jude just sat there and thought about what an interesting tour this

was gonna be...

Hope you liked it...


	4. Chap 3 Just Missed the Train

A/N: So thanks for the reviews I got but I really would like more to continue this, if you don't like the story, thats fine, just give me some constructive cristism to fix it...Thanks to you guys and here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it...Oh, and the song is Just missed the train by Kelly Clarkson...

It has been two weeks since Tommy had kissed Jude and they hadn't talked about it or reacted it out again. Jude kept

telling herself that he just did it to prove a point that he wasn't predictable, but sparks flew when their lips met. And she thought he felt it,

too. They had talked and hung out since then, but since it had been two weeks and he hadn't even mentioned it, she lost her hope that he

was attracted to her and focused on the tour that they were all leaving for tomorrow. Their first stop was going to be right here in Toronto

so not much traveling yet. But then it was off to Quebec City, London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, Dublin, Hong Kong, Bejing, Tampa, New

Orleans, Houston, San Fransico, Los Angelas, Vancuver, Las Vegas, St. Louis, and finally New York. It was only going to be an eight

week tour so the group had their hands full with all the dates.

Jude hadn't recorded anything since two weeks prior when she recorded I Dare You and Darius wanted one more hit

recorded before the big journey she had before her. So she spent most of the night writing and when she got to the studio the next day

around 10:00, she got Kwest and went to record the song. "Whoa girl, slow down, why are you in such a rush you're basically pulling me

into the studio?" The real reason was that she noticed Kwest and Tommy hanging out a lot more lately and she wanted to get this song

recorded before he came into the studio to hang out with his new found friend while Jude had to record a song about him. Yes, that's

right, her new song was about him, well, them as an "us." "I, um...I just want to get it sung so you have all day to perfect it so Darius

doesn't chew either of our heads off, thats all."

Kwest looked at Jude a little non- believing but let it go. "Oh, I see, you don't have enough confidence in me to get it

done in enough time. But I see how it is, the pressure's always put on me, the producer, the one who gets his heads ripped off by Darius

if your single blows. The one that has to rush to get the song done by the last second because the "musician" couldn't get it to sound right.

Its always me." Jude rolled her eyes and smiled at Kwest's rant. He could always cheer her up even when he wasn't trying. And as of the

moment, he was like one of her best friends. "Whatever diva queen, can I get to doing my job now?" Jude piped back while putting her

headphones on. Kwest faked heart ache by holding his heart with his right hand and having a constipated look on his face which made

Jude laugh. "That hurt." He said into the intercom before flipping a few switches and letting Jude know she could start.

When she started, she turned around so Kwest couldn't see her while she sang. He knew the song must have been about

a guy cause she only wouldn't face him when the song was about a guy. Now the right question, would be who is the guy? At the

moment, "that guy" walked into the studio to chat with Kwest. "Hey man, what's up?" He said sitting in the chair next to Kwest. "Not

much. Just trying to figure out what guy Jude's crushing on now?" "Oh, and why is that?" Kwest sighed and then turned to face Tommy

better. "Well, ya see, Jude only faces the back wall when she's singing a song about a guy in her life. Now only if I could figure out who it

is..." Kwest trailed off.

Tommy swallowed the dry lump in his throat and tried to answer Kwest cooly without letting on that he himself is the guy.

"I don't know man." He simply answered and then Jude's voice filled the room and Tommy stopped paying attenton to Kwest and

focused on Jude's breath-taking voice.

Roll over baby

The time has come

To make a little bit more room  
I've hung around you  
It's getting tough  
I think I'm gonna break down soon  
Cuz I remember

Crying in the park  
It was getting dark  
Suddenly I looked up  
You were my sky

So go on  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train  
We just missed the train

Be quiet angel  
Don't make a sound  
Save it for a rainy day  
Oh can't you see me  
I'm such a mess  
Trying hard to find my way  
Do you remember wasting all the time  
We were feeling fine  
Though we couldn't walk a line,  
We were all right

So go on  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train

Oh why'd that train just pass us by  
Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the light  
And we would've made it on time

Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah

So sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
And sleep darlin  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train

Jude finished the song and turned around to see Tommy sitting next to Kwest staring at the adjacent wall trying not to

make eye contact. "Damn it! I didn't want to have to deal with Kwest after this song, let alone Tommy," Jude thought to herself. She

decided to play it off like it was nothing and try to escape as fast as possible. "Great take Jude. You nailed it in one try. Your jobs done

now if you want-" Jude cut Kwest off. "Great," Jude said walking out of the sound proof room and out the door not making eye contact

with Tommy once. "Call me when its done so we can present it to Darius. Gotta go." With that, Jude walked out.

Tommy knew the song was about him and how he just kissed her a couple weeks ago and never did anything about it. At

first, the kiss was just to prove a point, but as soon as her lips touched his, his proof of just an innocent kiss went right out the window.

Tommy realized he just met her so he didn't want her to think he just wanted to get in her pants so he resisted the urge to kiss her again or

anything in that nature even though he could still feel her lips pressed against him. And now, he realized that he must have been hurting her

while he was just trying to prevent hurting her. Tommy didn't know what to do but he went after her anyway. He figured he'd just wing it.

"Uh, Kwest, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later man." Tommy told Kwest while getting up and walking to the door. "Kay, later," Kwest

half mumbled tuning him out while working on Jude's song.

After Tommy left, Kwest suddenly had a thought about who the guy is in her song and why Tommy rushed out so fast

right after Jude. he thought about it for a minute. "Nah, it couldn't be him. She barely knows him..." Kwests thought trailed off as his exact

thought was going on out in D-Major's parking lot...


End file.
